Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Warlord
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Minato Kazuraba was a Kamen Rider fan untill on his way home from lunch, he was given a mission from the Man of Beginning to travel to the High School DxD universe to stop another Helheim forest from taking over that world or else his world is next. Now watch as he fights the Inves and certain enemies as the new Orange Warlord! (May turn rated M soon)


**Hey there! Here's my new story inspired by Moonlight Abyss-sans OOO and Blade stories!**

**I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or High School DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>War 1: The new Orange Warlord<strong>

**(? dream)**

_In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet. _

_Across from them were another warrior on his motorcycle and several more Kaijin and another armored warrior that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description._

_If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him of assured._

_Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being red. She walked over to the teams of armored warrior, and looked at all of them._

_Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield._

_The orange warrior shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse. _

_While the banana warrior, and the Viking warrior that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action. _

_The forces of the Orange warrior and Banana warrior continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way_

_The two warriors got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons._

* * *

><p><strong>(Reality)<strong>

**"**Ow!"was the sound of a young man falling out of his bed. "Man that really hurts, how many falls did i take again?"said the person who was getting up. The young man is a seventeen year old with natural emerald green hair with matching colored eyes. His name is Minato Kazuraba.

"It's sorta fun dreaming about the very beginning of the first episode of Gaim."he said to himself. Minato is a very big fan of a franchise called Kamen Rider, one of his personal favorites is Gaim, one of the reasons was because he was told by his parents, before they died, he was two ancestors that were a male Samurai and Kunoichi, a female ninja. Minato let out a sigh as he got on his feet and started to get dressed.

He now wore a blue hoodie, black shirt underneath, blue sports pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"Alright, time for breakfast." he went down stairs to get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later- at the Hie Shrine)<strong>

Minato is now at the Hie Shrine in Tokyo praying to the gods.

"I pray that i will be able to make friends."he prayed, the reason on why he's praying on that is because he dosen't have any friends. the reason on why he dosen't have any because his parents died when he was 6 and ever since then he's been nervous around others and at some chanses he tries to make friends is because he brings up either Samurai's, Ninja's or Kamen Rider as a first subject. Of course he did manage to make two friends in highschool but for some reason he couldn't contact them. Taking in a breath, Minato began to walk back home as he had some training to do.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dojo)<strong>

Minato was dressed in a formal kendo wear as he swung around his wooden sword, practicing his swordsmanship. After learning about his fami

ly history of being Samurais and Ninjas, he continued the tradition by learning all of the skills of mastering the sword. Of course, the training at first was very hard but with more experience and proper training, Minato was able to pick up all the skills that he needed to know. Sometimes he does question about training in the art of swordsmanship even though self defense is one, but it wasn't all that good of a reason to him. Well...he really can't explain it. Perhaps it was because of his long warrior bloodline that made him train, and thus continued to improve day by day.

The green haired teen decided to stop and tried to imitate one of the moves he has seen Gaim do on the show. Sometimes during training, when nobody is around, he would always imitate Gaim's swords techniques and stances despite being some guy in a suit-who must be a trained professional as the suit actor. But seeing the Kamen Rider fight on TV all the time and watching it online just made his blood boil up-wanting to do what they do.

"Orange Squash!"he announced while imaginig the energy slash that comes from Gaim's default weapon, he even imagined some Invess, the monster's that Gaim fights, exploding."Nice."he said to himself before grabbing another sword to practice dual weilding.

* * *

><p>Minato is now outside with some practice kunais in his hands. He reacted quickly after seeing a target, he threw one of them and landed on a bullseye. He reacted again after seeing four moving target's he threw four kunais and again he landed on more perfect bullseyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Minato's home)<strong>

After finishing his training for today, Minato headed home and wanted to check his mail box. He was expecting a package to come today that he ordered on eBay about a week ago. Once he got home he went for the mail box and saw a package waiting for him.

"Awsome!" Minato smiled as he picked up the package and immediately went inside going to his room. In his room, Minato quickly shut the door and grabbed a pair of scissors so he can open the package quickly. After cutting through the tape Minato opened the box and his eyes sparkled once he saw that his order had came. Inside the package contained three Lockseeds he's been waiting for: the Hesei Rider Lockseed with Gaim's face in the center with his predecessors circling around him, the Showa Lockseed with Ichigo in the center with the rest of the other legendary Riders around him as well, and finally the Kamen Rider Lockseeds too! "Finally! They came!" he laughed.

He then grabbed his toy Sengoku Driver, a black buckle with a padlock in the center. On the right side of the buckle was a sword-like leaver. On the other side was an armored figure with a sword like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmat, a rainbow-colored cisor and a steel mouthpiece. Minato then placed the toy on his waist then pressed a button on the Kamen Rider Drive Lockseed.

**"DRIVE!"**

He then placed the Lockseed on the belt and closed the lock.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The Driver soon made a horn-like sound, the kind which warlords would use in the Sengoku era. It then turned into a mix of techno music. Minato then pushed the lever down on the lock which opened revealing two picture's. One of a belt and on the bottom. a red race car.

**"SOIYA! DRIVE ARMS! HITOPPASHIRI IZA TOGETHER!"**

"Awesome."he said before putting closing the lock and taking off the belt and putting them on the table.

After playing with his new Lockseeds, Minato's stomach began to growl in hunger as he stopped and placed his stuff down.

"Oh man, I sure am hungry. Better check what's in the fridge." Minato said before heading down to the kitchen.

Once he entered the kitchen, Minato face faulted as he saw that he didn't have much inside the fridge.

"Guess I know what I'm doing after lunch." he sighed before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

Minato was now walking his way home after lunch, but then he thought if he should by some groceries for dinner tonight, and breakfast and lunch tomorrow.

"I could use the exercise anyway, besides just my warrior skills"the emerald haired teen thought before stopping to hear a rather loud zipper like sound. He looked to see where the sound was which was under a bridge he is on. Minato then looked to see some stairs to walk down, which he walked down, once he was under the bridge he saw, to his surprise, a zipper like portal called a Crack. And it was seen in Kamen Rider Gaim! Minato merely blinked at the Crack for a few moments before rubbing his eyes trying to see if he was dreaming or not. Once he did that he can see the Crack is still in front of him. Taking a look around just to make sure that anyone was nearby; Minato found no one in sight.

The emerald haired teen took a deep breath. "Okay then...this is weird. Might as well check it out. Who knows, could be a blast."

* * *

><p><strong>(Helhiem)<strong>

Minato walked into the forest seeing many tall trees and the fruits that grew in the bushes and tree branches. Knowing that he shouldn't eat then, Minato only concentrated on the road ahead.

A couple of minutes have passed since Minato walked into the forest of Helihem. He concentrated all of his energy on the road before him. Honestly enough that seemed to have worked out fine for him, but there were times when he can literally feel the fruits trying their hardest to intoxicate him into ratting them. However due to his training, Minato was able to keep his focus.

"_Oh man, if all this is real. I don't know how much longer I can ignore these fruits, damn._" Minato thought before hearing the sound of a waterfall. Starting to get a little thirsty the green haired teen decided to head over there. Plus he could use a change of scenery while getting away from these fruits.

When he reached the waterfall Minato already saw that there was someone there already. Standing across from him is a blonde haired man with silver armor with a cape on his shoulders.

"I see you finally arived."the blonde haired man said before turnning around so that way he can see his face. Minato reconized the man as Kouta Kazuraba, AKA Kamen Rider Gaim and The Man of Beginning. "I was starting to wonder if you'd never showed up."he finished before looking at the surprised look on Minato's face.

"Your Kouta Kazuraba from the Gaim series."the green haired teen said without thinking.

"A world where my adventures are in a TV show huh?" Kouta mused. "You're well informed, then i don't have to fill you in on where you are then."

Minato could only gulp as he continued to look at Kouta who simply continued to smile at him. If this were a situation where he meet the real actor in life, he would be acting the way he is right now but...This is somehow different and didn't expect it to go this way.

Looking away from him, Minato checked the forest to see if he wasn't bring Punk'ed or anything. If he was then jokes on him. However something tells him this isn't a joke.

"Don't worry, Minato." Kouta said sensing uneasy feeling the boy felt. "I can assure you that this is all real."

"B-But...it can't be. I mean, it's just a show..." Minato said trying convince himself that this is all fake and hopes that he just accidentally hit in the head and is sleeping on the street.

"You have felt the fruit's power, right?" Minato looked shock once he mentioned that. "Then you can see that all this is real."

"What do you want from me?" Minato asked sounding a little hostile. He doesn't mean to since he's meeting one of his favorite Kamen Rider heroes but...

"You're help." Kouta replied.

"Huh?" blinked Minato. "My help?"

"Yes, your help. You see right now, you are in the Helihem forest. However this isn't the one from my world, this is an alternative one that exist in yours. Or perhaps this universe I should say."

"Then this Helheim forest is..." Minato trailed.

"Right now this Helihem forest is starting to commence on taking over a world right now as we speak. After it takes out that world...yours will be next."

"What?!" Minato yelled. "If that's true, then can't you do anything about it?"

Kouta shook his head. "I cannot. True I may have control of this Helihem forest, but I it knows I am not its rightful owner. It is rejecting me every time I try to make contact with it. But I do regain some of that control back. I sense the Forbidden Fruit of this forest is reacting, this challenging me for dominance. And I can't do that, since I already rule a Helhimr forest of my own."

Minato had a surprised look on his face, if this was true and if Kouta was telling him the truth, then that world is doomed unless if he accepts the request for help. Minato just sighed before making a decision.

"When do I start?"he asked which made Kouta smile.

"When you get home, use this Lockseed to get to that world."he told him while tossing him a red Lockseed that said WORLD. on it. "Don't forget to bring the toy Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. That way when you enter that world they become real."he finishes explaining before Minato nodded.

"I won't let you down Kouta." Minato said before Kouta made a Crack which led Minato to his home. "Thanks."he thanked before exiting Helheim.

* * *

><p>Once Minato entered the Crack, he found himself back in his room where all of his Kamen Rider Gaim merchandise is at. He even packed up some stuff that will be needed to him. Minato immediately grabbed his duffle bag and packed his clothes inside along with his Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver, too. Once that was he done, he looked at the WORLD Lockseed in his hand and decided to take a breathe.<p>

"_If this is all real, then I suppose I have no choice._" he thought before opening the Lockseed. After that he threw it and then another Crack appeared as it showed a picture of a random city that seemed to be the one he lives in right now. "A city, huh? Well I guess I'm getting a break from entering Helihem again." He stepped inside the Crack.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the other world)<strong>

Minato exited through the Crack and ended up on a random location where he can see that city he saw through the Crack.

"_Well new world; Minato Kazuraba, your protector, is here._"he thought before taking a couple of steps to realize that he's... ahead of a cliff. "OH CRA~P!"the emerald haired teen yelled before falling down, he landing on the ground face first with his upper body upwards, then his body landed on the ground with his behind pointing upwards... with a ding.

* * *

><p>"How the hell...did I end up in the mountains?" wondered Minato as he wondered around the woods to see if he can find some sort of bus stop or at least the road so he can know where he's at.<p>

After wondering around for some time now, Minato let out a sigh and decided to stop and take a breather. He could go on if he wanted to, but there were times when he needed to stop and sort things out. Reaching for the zipper of his bag, Minato decided to pull out the Sengoku Driver and attached it on his waist. After doing so the faceplate of Gaim appeared and he looked at it.

"Whoa. So I guess it wasn't a lie after all. It really is real." Minato grabbed the orange Lockseed just admiring it. However, it was short lived when he heard a zipper open from behind him. Widening his eyes in shock, Minato turned around to face whatever Inves had come out of it. Said creature came out and it turned out be the Byakko Inves.

"Inves!" Minato reconized before dodging an attack and blocking another one. He pushed the Byakko Inves back before bringing out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**"ORANGE!"**

A Crack appeared over his head aalong with a metalic orange sphere as well. Minato then shifted his upper boddy to the left, the right, and back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his Driver before jamming its lock in place.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The standby music turned on which made the Byakko Inves stopped with a growl that sounded like it was confused.

Minato soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled after an orange slice.

**"SOIYA!"**

The orange descended on top of his head, which soon created a blue bodysuit on his form with gold gauntlets with linings on his legs. From the inside of the orange, his was concealed by a helmet colored blue with a grey visor, silver mouthpiece and golden decoration on his forehead which had on side longer than the other along with a red gem. Soon the orange had folded down on him creating the armor.

**"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

On his shoulder were orange folded pads with studs along with a chest plate with golden sides, with a little black on the upper chest. His visor had turned orange resembling that of an orange slice. On the sides of his head were gold decorations while his helmet had resembled that of a samurai with a orange design. Plus the tip of said helmet had a green stem to help comment on the orange features. This is Kamen Rider Gaim.

The Byakko Inves looked at Gaim confused before roaring at him then charging.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim announced then charged as well. He punched it in the face before it scrathed Gaim's chest which made him roll onto the ground. The Byakko Inves made an attempt to blast him with a beam of energy thant came from its mouth, but then he quickly got up and jumped in the air thus avoiding it's attack. Gaim landed on the ground and grabbed the Daidaimaru and then pushed the Inves somewhere else.

The two now found themselves at a water stream and Gaim lets go and slashed the Byakko Inves twice which made it roll in the water. The Inves then made more energy beams and Gaim dodged the attack out of the way, which made an explosion. The Byakko Inves charged at him again and made an attempt to slash him with his claw's, but then Gaim blocked it but then realized he dropped his sword, so he grabbed the grip of his Musou Saber and slashed it across the chest. He then pulled the yellow portion of his saber which made five lights, then he pulled the trigger on it and shot the Inves five times.

Gaim then ran towards the spot where he dropped the Daidaimaru and then did a cartwheel while grabbing the sword. Gaim then combined the two swords into a double bladed lance then charged at the Byakko Inves again which made it take four steps back a bit. It then made energy beams again before Gaim twirled the naginata to block it's attack.

Gaim then walked towards it before he heard a...

"Be warned."a voice said. Gaim looked around to see that time stopped and looked to the source of the voice. It was a girl standing on the side of the waterway, wearing brown boots, white clothing, blonde hair, hetrochromia eyes, dark yellow on right and red on the left.

"Mai?" Gaim qustioned before getting a better look at her face. "You're not Mai."

"Your choice will now turn the course of fate."the Woman of Beginning of this universe started. "Continue down this path...and there shall be no turning back." she continued as she walked towards Gaim. "You will have to fight until the bitter end. Untill the world is dyed in your image."she finished while she holds Gaim's right cheek with her left hand as if she was holding someone she loves.

"Then... if that means i have to protect this world, it's people and save mine from being Helheim's next target."started Gaim as he let's go of her hand. "Then i'll fight until this world is saved!"he declared while he faces the Byakko Inves. But he was unaware that the Woman of Beginning left with a sad face.

Time then has turned back to normal for Gaim,the Inves then charged at him before he unlocked the Orange Lockseed and removed it from the Sengoku Driver.

**"LOCK OFF!"**

Gaim then placed it on the Lockseed compartment on the Musou Saber and locked it.

**"LOCK ON!"**

He then got into a stance after seeing the Woman of Beginning is gone.

**"1-0-0-0!"**

The Inves then stopped and fired more beams. Gaim deflected them when spinning his lance. His Musou Saber was charging with orange energy.

"Taste this!" Gaim said as he released a couple of orange energy slices. They both hit the Inves before trapping it in an orange energy sphere with a green top. Gaim twirled his lance to the Daidaimaru's end and it glowed with orange energy as well.

**"ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim screamed as he charged and sliced the Inves and the orange sphere in half. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out.

Gaim got the Lockseed out and placed it back in his Sengoku Driver before closing it. When he did, his armor and weapon dissipated leaving Minato.

"Nice."he smiled before taking the Sengoku Driver off.

* * *

><p>Minato sighed as he soon began to walk again. It was boring just wondering around in these woods, where he is seeing nothing but just same old trees over and over again. Heck, it's so quiet that he hasn't heard any birds chirping or seen any wild critters yet, like a squirrel and what not. As he was walking, he couldn't help but think about this universe's Woman of Beginning. He also couldn't help but feel like she know's Minato in the future and by her body language, which he was trained to tell, she was giving him a desprate warning.<p>

"Come on, we're almost there." Minato shot his eyes wide as he had just heard a voice. Focusing on his hearing, he can also hear footsteps too.

"Oh finally, maybe I can ask for directions!" he thought before heading over to where the other folks are at.

Once he got there he can see six diferent people. The first person is a male his age with brown hair and light brown eyes, with an average height wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and a yellow vest. He was also wearing a big backpack full of gear and the teen looked like he's exhausted.

The second person is a girl maybe a year older with long hair red hair that reaches her legs, saphire colored eyes, wearing a gray vest over a cyan shirt, brown shorts, socks that reaches her thighs and brown shoes. Minato also noticed that she has big... well assets.

"Just a few more feet."the red heired girl said out to the brown hair boy.

"Visualize Issei."a second girl said to the brown haired boy named Issei. The girl has long black hair that reaches her legs as well, wearing a white shirt over a yellow vest and a red tie for some reason, blue jean shorts, purple sneakers and white socks. Minato noticed she has a smile on her face for some reason as if she's enjoying Isse's exhaustion.

"Coming." Issei said exhausted.

"Rias?" another girl said sounding worried for Issei. She is a girl that looks sixteen, with long blonde hair and same eye color as Minato, wearing a blue female dress shirt for traveling, white shorts and sandels. "Should i get those bags for him?"

"He'll be okay."the red haired girl named Rias assured her. Funny, to Minato, Issei looks like he's gonna pass out.

"On your right."a male voice told Issei as he passed by. The owner of said voice is young man his age, with blonde hair and grey eyes with a mole under the left, wearing a red squared vest, white shirt, brown pants and white travel sneakers. Minato noticed he was wearing a backpack that weighs as much as Issei's and he was holding a plastic bag as well. Oh and he's walking up the hill with no problem.

"Seriously!?" Issei said. "Did they give you a bag of feather's or something!?" Was all he said but then a small girl with a seriously BIG backpack came by.

"Move it."the small girl said to Issei rather harshly. Said girl is has a pettite figure, she has silver hair and gold eye's, wearing a white shirt, brown chinese vest and blue shorts.

"Okay how is it posibble for someone that size carry something very big!?" Minato said out loud, which cought the group's attention. He covered his mouth realizing his mistake.

"Who are you?" Rias asked rather in a tone thats rather suspicious of Minato.

"Sorry for disturbing on whatever you were doing." Minato appologized as he just stepped on the stone path. "Anyway as for my name; I'm Minato Kazuraba, a simple traveler looking for a way into the town nearby."he finished. Rias just gave him a look that show's that he dosen't trust him.

"Well if your looking for a way into town, just follow down this road" Issei gave him the directions while he was on the ground.

"Thanks." Minato said while he noticed Issei on the ground exhausted. "Here let me help you first."he said while helping Issei up, much to his surprise.

"No thanks i'm fine." Issei objected not wanting to give Minato any trouble.

"Nonsense, you need help." Minato told him getting over to his right side helping carry the backpack.

"Uhm" the blonde hair girl said catching Minato by surprise that she's got to the boys fast.

"What is it Asia?" Issei asked the girl named Asia.

"You're hand." Asia said refering to Minato, the green haired teen looked to see a bruise on his right wrist. "Here let me heal it."she said making Minato wonder if this girl is magic, considering he's in another world and all. Asia then put her hands over his wrist then a green light appeared, much to his surprise, and it made the bruise go away.

"Thanks." Minato said while the green light faded.

"Ahem." Rias interrupted making her peerage and Minato look at her. "Now that we have that out of the way. Why are you on these mountains anyway?"

Before Minato could answer the sound of metal falling on the ground caught their attention.

Minato looked to see Issei picking something up, being curious he looked over his shoulder to see... a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed that looks like a dragonfruit and has an L.S. 15 on it.

"A Sengoku Driver!?" Minato exclaimed without thinking while grabbing the belt out of Issei's hand. "And a Dragonfruit Lockseed!? Where did you get this!?"

Huh?" Issei blinked.

"What are you talking about?"the blonde boy asked curiously. Minato looked at him and realized his mistake. Now he dosen't know how to get out of this situation.

"Well..." Minato said unsure how to answer.

"What's this?" Asia said while picking up a Pineapple Lockseed, which made Minato realized that it's his and he dropped it.

'Hey..."before Minato can finish Asia opened the lock making a Crack appear and a blue Elementary Inves came out of the Crack.

"What the hell is that!?" Issei yelled out pointing at the Inves while the other's got into a stance that look's like their ready to fight. Before anyone can make a move, Minato quickly grabbed the Lockseed from Asia and re-opened the Crack which made the Inves go back to Helheim. After the Crack closed, Minaro noticed some stares at him with some surprised faces.

"You have a LOT of more questions now right?"the emerald haired teen questioned as they all replied with a nod. "Okay, let's go to wherever you were going and i'll answer those questions."

* * *

><p>"Woah this place is awesome!" Minato exclaimed, at first he thought the group he was with was going camping, but if resting at a summer-home like estate is their idea of camping then someone in the group is either rich or know someone that's rich.<p>

"This is my first time here too." Issei agreed.

"Yeah." Asia also agreed.

* * *

><p>Minato and the group are now in the mansion inside a living room and Minato is sitting on one of the couches.<p>

"Now, could you tell us how that monster was summoned or what that lock is?" Rias asked.

"Uh..." Minato started. "Could you introduce yourselves first please?"he finished.

"Very well."the red head sighed. "My name is Rias Gremory."she introduced.

"My name Is Akeno Himejima."the black haired girl named Akeno bowed.

"Name's Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you."the blonde haired guy dubbed Yuuto introduced.

"Koneko Tojou."the silver haired girl named Koneko said in a stoic tone.

"I'm Issei Hyodou." Issei introduced.

'I'm Asia Argento." Asia politely introduced

"Even though you all know; i'm Minato Kazuraba."the emerald haired teen introduced.

"Introduction's aside, what was that monster Minato-kun?" Rias asked getting to the point.

"That monster is an alien animal from another dimension called an Inves." Minato said.

"Inves?" Akeno questioned.

"Yeah and the dimension that they're from is a mystical forest called Helheim." Minato explained. "And the mystical part about Helheim is that it's sentinent, in other word's it's alive."

"There's a magic forest that's alive!?" Issei exclaimed, he would neve believe it if he never saw the Inves.

Minato nodded.

"Yeah and it's a good thing i put the Inves back into Helheim or elso Asia would've accidentally dropped it and it would go berserk."

"You can control that thing just by holding a lock?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah." Minato answered while getting out his Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver, then putting it on the table. "This lock is called a Lockseed, it can summon and control Inves."

"What about this belt?" Issei asked getting his blank Sengoku Driver.

"This is called a Sengoku Driver."the emerald haired teen said. "You can say that it's something that can help you combat the Inves after atatching a Lockseed onto it."

"How can a belt buckle help you fight?" Koneko questioned with a blank look.

"I'll show you then." Minato said standing up and atatching the belt to his waist.

"Henshin!"

**"ORANGE!"**

The Crack appeared over Minato's head along with the metalic orange, which pretty much surprised the group, mostly Issei as he was gawking at the big orange.

"What the!?" Rias gawked

"That's a big orange." Yuuto comented.

'Big." Koneko commented surprised.

"And it get's better." Minato said before doing his pose, which confused the group, then placied the Lockseed onto the Driver.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The standby music started playing, which confused the group yet again, Minato listened to the standby music for a few seconds and he enjoyed it before 'slicing' the Lockseed open.

**"SOIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped down on Minato like last time before forming his Gaim armor.

**"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet.

"Whoah." Issei said amazed by Gaim's appearence.

"Amazing." Yuuto commented obviously amazed.

"That's pretty cool." Akeno commented as Rias nodded in agreement while Koneko had a surprised look before her blank look is back.

"Thanks for the comments." Gaim said while rubbing the back in embaressment under all the praise. "Anyway, i'd appreciate it if you did'nt tell anyone else."he said before closing his Lockseed making him turn back into Minato.

"You have our word on that." Rias assured while the other's nodded.

"Great! Now i'm out of here because i don't wanna bother you guys."the emerald haired teen said picking up his duffle bag. "See ya later."

"Wait!" Rias said catching the teens attention.

"What now?" Minato asked curiously.

"Since you told us something interesting, we'll tell you one thing in return." Rias told him, Minato could've sworn he's seen something like this before, untill he just remembered that this is the kind of scene's where someone tell's the main character something supernatural after experiencing it.

"I'm listening." Minato said.

"We... are devils." Rias said and as if on cue, black devilish wings appeared on the groups backs. Rias expected Minato to be either surprised or shocked and awed but all she got was Minato placing his hand on his chin as if he was absorbing the information.

"I see." Minato said not surprised at all.

"Your not surprised at all?" Akeno questioned.

"I'm fighting aliens from another dimension, that would never surprise me anymore." Minato said. "And it seems we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>After that, Rias gave Minato a very long lecture about the Three Factions which are Angels, Devils and Fallen Angel's. Those three factions were at war once but it stopped after the Maou(Devil King) died and how the devil's now has four Devil kings called the "Four Great Satans" which are named after the four originals; Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus. Rias also explained to him that there's a way for humans to be reincarnated into devil's through magic chess pieces called [Evil Pieces], she also explained that each piece has it's own trait. [King] is the strong leader piece which is Rias. [Queen] is second to the [King] which is Akeno. [Bishop] is the magic speciality piece which is Asia. [Rook] represents super strong attack and defense power which is Koneko. [Kinght] which is Yuuto represents speed and agility. Finally [Pawn], which is Issei, is promotion to the other pieces except [King]. She also told Minato that there's a worth for someone to be a [Pawn] and Issei absorbed all eight pieces, meaning he's pretty much gonna be very strong in the future.<p>

"Well, that's a LOT of information to put in." Minato commented while he was typing on his IPhone5, wich he pulled out of nowhere, on his note's so that way he can't forget.

"I'm still wondering where you pulled that phone out of." Issei said confused.

"So what were you guys doing here anyway? I doubt that you're here just to camp." Minato said surprising the peerage.

"You catch on." Rias commented.

"Call it a samurai instinct."the emerald haired teen shot back.

Rias sighed knowing he's right. "Very well i'll tell you."

Rias now explained their current situation, meaning that she dosen't want to marry a cold blooded, arrogent, womanizing douchbag named Riser Phoenix. She also explained what a Rating Game is, so basically a Rating Game is a fight between two peerage's.

"I see." Minato confirmed. "So you came up here to train so you can beat this 'Riser' guy and call off this engagement."

"Yeah." Rias said. Minato then took this information slowly into his mind, if what they said was true; then he accidentally made them miss two hours of training to beat this guy!

"I see." Minato said. "Well then i guess i'll help you out for a couple of days."he said which surprised the group.

"Now why would you do that?" Rias asked surprised.

"Because you told me your secret and i told you mine, which makes us friend's."the emerald haired teen said to them and the peerage smiled in agreement.

"I see. Let's get along then." Rias said taking out her hand for a hand shake, but when Minato took her hand, he did a Kamen Rider Fourze styled handshake, which confused the others, he then did it to Yuuto, who took the handshake well, Issei, who understood it, Koneko... who only did a normal handshake due to her strong grip, Asia, who was confused by it and finally Akeno who followed the movement.

_"Might as well have a blast in this world" _Minato thought excitedlly as he made some friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Helheim)<strong>

A lone figure was watching the interaction with Minato and the Gremory peerage in a cave through a small Crack. The moment where he turned into Gaim filled him with rage and hatred as if he wanted to kill him.

"Though he may be his counterpart, i will get my revenge on him."the lone figure said while while playing with a Lockseed that has a purple apple on it and the code L.S. DARK on it. "And i will regain my power."he said before opening another Cack to an unknown location before entering it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! my new story is complete! ANyway, for those who love Gaim, please put in OC Riders to support this story! Now here's an example!<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Normal Appearence:**

**Rider Name:**

**Lockseeds:**

**Lockseed sounds:**

**Rider Name:**

**Rider Appearence: (You can also put in the Rider's other forms)**

**Rider Type: (Anti)Hero or (Anti)Villain**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Reason for being an Armored Rider:**

**Now... here's a preview for a Drive story!**

* * *

><p>(Drive a Live)<p>

Shido Itsuka was driving in the Trideron towards Kotori's location after finding out that she's at the family resturaunt, which he promised that he would be there during a Spacequake but he thought it was a joke, but it turns out she WAS serious.

"**Shido!**"a male voice called out getting the driver's attention. "**Take cover!**"

Shido then turned the Trideron into an alleyway, taking cover from an explosion. Once the explosion cleared Shido looked outside the car seeing that the entire part of Tengu City has been destroyed.

"Man, i knew that a Spacequake was bad, but seeing how i wittnessed it and survived it's much worse then i thought."the blue haired teen commented while opening the door to look around. "You agree Mr. Belt?"

**"I agree Shido."**the voice known as Mr. Belt said as Shido grabbed a mechanical belt with a face on it. **"I get the feeling that we might figure out what's the cause of the Spacequake's."** Mr. Belt commented as his voice voice came from the mechanical belt it self.

"I agree." Shido said before attatching Mr. Belt to his waist. The two are now wondering around and they have been wondering for a few minutes untill they stopped at a BIG crator. At the center of the crator... a person standing before them on a golden throne. An extremely beutiful girl, the sight of her could take any being's breath away.

She looks like a princess. Her outfit looks like a cross between an armor and a dress. It gave off a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is staring at him. But what scares him right now was the huge broadsword in her hand and it's pointed at him right now. Not only that, it has killing intent feeling that Shido and Mr. Belt could feel it.

"Who are you?" Shido muttered. He wasn't sure why he asks this question...

"-I don't know."the girl replied with a sad voice.

This made Shido and Mr. Belt feeling a little bit confused right now.

"Can you tell me why are you pointing that sword at me?" Shido asked while raised both of his hands in front of her.

"Of course— kill you quickly." She answered.

Normally people would run under the stupid situations where someone pointed weapon at them, Kotaro couldn't help but notice her sad face.

"B-but why do you want to kill me?" Shido asked, nervously. She better have a sufficient reason.

"Why…? Is it not obvious?" The girl asked. Shido can't help noticing she was cute doing so. "Didn't you come to kill me like others?"

"Others…? What are you talking?" Shido said, "I won't do anything harmful to you, let alone kill!"

"What?" The girl look confused at him. Before she could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes to the sky.

Kotaro saw her glance and look up at the sky as his eyes turned wide. Several missiles are heading towards them. They were fired by several girls in high-tech armors.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_ Shido thought in shocked.

The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier.

"… This kind of thing is useless, why can't they ever learn?" The girl asked. She raised her free hand and squeezed it shut. As she did this, countless missiles crumpled up and exploded.

"Hmpf…"

Shido saw the same sad look on the girl's face again. She then flew at one flying and stopped more missiles. Shido doesn't know why but he just can't stand seeing her sad face despite her power was scary enough.

"…Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything… Just disappear…!"

She pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes glanced towards the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung the sword. Within a moment— the wind howled.

**"That girl looks like she's only defending herself Shido."** Mr. Belt observed.

"You don't have to tell me twice."the blue haired teen agreed. The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in high-tech armor scattered from the attack but one charged forward. Both of them slashed at each other with their swords. Each time the flying girl attacked, her sword was stopped by a barrier. The mystery girl then cut off parts of the flying girl's armor. Because of this, the flying girl landed beside him and he could see her face.

"T-Tobiichi-san?!" Shido said in shock.

Tobiichi flick a glance at him.

"Itsuka… Shido?" Tobiichi turned her attention back at the other girl before charging off again.

"Wait!"but Shido's voice couldn't be heard by Tobiichi.

_'I got to stop this.' _Shido thought as he then looked at Mr. Belt. "We got to to stop this Mr. Belt."

**"**_Okay!" _Mr. Belt said in english understanding Shido , then a road appeared out of thin air and on that road was a tiny red racecar and it was caught by Shido. **"_Start your engine!_"**

Shid then flipped the back of the car over making it look like a lever, then he placed it on the Shift Brace on his left arm.

"Henshin!"

Shido pushed the Shift Car like a lever.

Shido waved his arms around before spreading them out as he was soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his whole body, and then steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place. He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Tridon produced a wheel from its tires and went towards his chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. Finally his helmet greatly resembled that of car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver "R" on the forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more that race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece. This is Kamen Rider Drive!

**"DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive then charged along with the Trideron, which came out of nowhere, then the car shot the headlights which made the two girls stop fighting for a bit and looked to see Drive heading towards them.

"I don't know what's going on but this need's to stop!" Drive said which made the two girls reconize his voice. "Why are you two fighting in the first place?"

"S-Shido, a-are you a Spirit?!" Tobiichi looked at Drivefiercely.

"Huh? Do I look like I have died yet?!" Drive deadpanned. But the purple armor girl looks angry at him.

"You… you are here to kill me after all!" the purple armor girl jumped back from him. Tobiichi did the same as well.

"No! I don't even know what the heck is going on? I'm trying to stop this senseless fighting!" Gaim shout before putting his hands in the air. "I won't hurt you! I promise!"

"You… really don't want to fight me?" Still pointing her sword at Gaim, the strange girl took a step back.

Drive still felt caution about the other side which Tobiichi stands.

"I se-" Before she can finished, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed.

"Target lost." Tobiichi turned her eyes toward him, the sword still in her hand.

Drive got a feeling that he still in danger right now. Tobiichi charged forward and swing her light saber at him.

**"Shido! Get down!"** Mr. Belt yelled and Drive dodged Tobiichi's sword, this action stunned Tobiichi.

"Look! Can't why talk like civilize people?" Gaim asked.

"You still someone suspicious." Tobiichi responses stoic. She soon unleashed several fast slashes with her lightsaber and Gaim still staying on defense.

_In this case. _Drive thought as he jumped back then pushed a button on his Shift Brace.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

Four tires appeared around Tobiichi as they spun and made contact with her. Drive pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THROTTLE-SPEED!"**

Drive flicked his wrist as Tridon began to move around him going faster and faster, until it was nothing but a red blur. The four tires around Tobiichi sent her towards Drive's direction, who began to jump into the blur. Once Tobiichi , who has a force field up, was trapped in the center he was being kicked by Drive appearing on all sides.

"HA!" Drive shouted kicking Tobiichi before landing on his feet. Tridon appeared next to him after she had exploded behind him. Drive then checked on her to see that she's unconsious.

**"There's more to the spacequakes then we thought." **Mr. Belt said to Drive. **"For now shall we go back to looking for Kotori?"**

"Yeah." Drive said before heading towards the Trideron. He entered the car and started driving it to look for his little sister.

* * *

><p>A figure was watching Drive's short fight with Tobiichi on his motorcycle. He was going to approach the red Kamen Rider, but he decided to tell his boss about it.<p>

_"I'll deal with the Kamen Rider later, right now Heart and Brain should know about this."_the figure thought before putting his helmet on and riding his motorcycle to his location.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it! Now Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
